The present invention refers to a disc brake with partial lining and to a brake jaw.
Disc brakes with partial lining are becoming increasingly common in the construction of trucks. Due to the great weight of trucks, such brakes and brake jaws are exposed to extremely high loads, since the braking power is a multiple of the braking power of common cars.
In disc brake systems used in trucks, fissures often occur in the brake disc that are supposedly due to the shock-like induction of heat when braking at high speeds. Because of the higher circumferential speeds, higher temperatures occur at the outer circumference of the brake disc that go together with different expansions of the brake disc material. On its radially inner side, the brake disc is connected to the brake pot so that a better heat dissipation is achieved there. The different degrees of expansion in different zones of the brake disc cause the brake discs to become warped, for example, into an umbrella-like shape or wave-shaped in the tangential direction, whereby the induction of heat during the braking action becomes even less homogenous. In extreme cases, radially extending fissures occur. If these are continuous from the outer surface through to the inner surface, the brake disc has to be replaced.